After The Chase
by Jennifier D
Summary: [FujiRyo] "Are we really dating, Fuji?" -- The sequel to 'Chase'


**Author's notes**:   
Here would be the continuation to 'Chase', set in a timeline about three years after 'Chase', where Ryoma was ready to graduate from Seigaku Junior High and move on to Seigaku High. There would be more... snuggling and *coughs* stuff happening here. And well, some other things too. I mean, I want Ryoma legal, or almost legal before I do anything to him ^^; Remember that Fuji has a lot of patience, na. Anyone who's chasing after Ryoma had to have a lot of patience ^^;;;;  
Oh, and I think I screwed up the ending _ I would congratulate myself for being such a huge arse, but I think I shall reserve that for my later fics. Maybe I'll screw up those even worse. Older Fuji wasn't really difficult to write. Older Ryoma with twinges of hormonal influence is VERY DIFFICULT to write. It's amazing how I managed to keep in character for most of the fic, to say the truth.

**Standard Warnings and Disclaimers apply.**   
For reference, please refer to 'Chase'. It is also advised to read 'Chase' before 'After The Chase', but both fanfics can be read independently.

**Edit**: Thanks for pointing out the mistake, Magnolia :D I've recitified it. *is no good at names that are not the Seigaku boys'* 

  
Date Started: 120603

-----

  
**After The Chase**  
by  
Jennifier D.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The chirp of sparrows, and the rustle of leaves in the gentle breeze were the only sounds in Ryoma's backyard. He had just finished a match with Fuji a while ago, and the both of them were resting in a shade. Fuji was seated underneath the tree, his back leaning against the rough bark material, eyes closed but smile present. Ryoma was lying stretched out on the recently cut grass, his head nestled comfortably on Fuji's lap. The older youth reached down to run fingers through Ryoma's hair lightly, then opened his eyes and gazed down at his supposed boyfriend quietly.

They had been dating for... three years? Right. Most people would assume that the both of them had been dating for about three years-- ever since Fuji's last year in Seigaku Junior High. And that was the truth, but stretched rather thinly, he was afraid. Well, the both of them had started seeing each other, with the notion of 'date' in their minds. But the problem was, Ryoma hardly ever thought of their almost daily meetings as dates. Initially, the younger boy even failed to realise the exact meaning of Fuji's simple statement.

'Let's date.'

Yes, even with the rather unexpected kiss in the locker room. To Ryoma, it was just an excuse for him to play more tennis with Fuji. And since that was the arrangement, he was more than happy to go by it. Especially since it would be difficult for him and Fuji to see each other the moment the latter started going to high school.

When it slowly dawned on the slightly oblivious boy what Fuji had _really_ meant by _date_, precisely, it was already far too late. Ryoma was in his second year, and half-way through the semester when the implication of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. But the younger boy wasn't exactly... angry. Or disgusted and repulsed by the idea. He simply shrugged. And continued 'dating' Fuji, apparently.

Of course, after that, all those touches, looks and not quite there kisses began to make sense.

And Ryoma felt like the biggest idiot on earth too, for the account. Regardless of how dense he could be sometimes, this was pushing it. And the petulant youth did recognise all those signs long before that realisation occurred. Those who knew him well, like Momoshirou, and probably Inui, would say that Ryoma was in self-denial for a pretty long period of time. Kikumaru had happily suggested the idea that Fuji wasn't taking enough initiative, and that was about when Ryoma left them to banter between themselves. He had more interesting things to do, after all.

Like... like, playing a match against Fuji.

Yes, that would definitely be more interesting than listening to those former Seigaku regulars speculating his non-existent love life. It was non-existent, wasn't it? Fuji certainly didn't seem to be doing anything much, other than the occasional touches, and some stolen kisses when he thought Ryoma was asleep. But knowing Fuji... he had probably guessed that the younger boy was pretending to sleep when those kissing situations occurred. It made it less embarrassing for them to face each other later, too, when Ryoma finally decided to wake up from his 'nap'.

"Ne, Fuji..."

Fuji smiled at his boyfriend, eyes closed. Actually, come to think of it, Ryoma realised that Fuji never really smiled much with his eyes opened. It was probably Fuji's idea to spare the others of some misery. Although the tensai might have a strange sense of humour, he wasn't cruel. Ryoma was sure that it would have been downright terrifying for those who were not used to facing Fuji smiling with his eyes opened. It wouldn't even be a smile, to say the truth. More like an evil smirk. The type that actually had the ability to drive people climbing up walls-- even the type covered with broken glass shards, because they were desperate to get out of his way.

"Hm?"

"Why did you... want to date me?"

The quiet sounds from their peaceful surroundings almost lulled Ryoma to sleep, before Fuji finally replied, softly, but confidently.

"Because I like you."

Ryoma blinked. Then stared. He would have twitched if it suited the situation, his purpose and his dignity. The younger boy sat up, but not too quickly, least he hurt Fuji. The smile was beginning to fade from the tensai's lips, and right before it was gone completely- Ryoma reached over to catch Fuji's face in his hands, in a sudden flash of emotions which he wasn't very sure of. Gentle hands cradled Fuji's face, who opened his eyes to gaze back at Ryoma in silence.

"I... I urm, like you too." Ryoma muttered, wanting to let go of Fuji's face but finding his fingers uncooperative. When he finally managed to drop his hands, he was muttering at himself in his head and wondering if he had really lost it. Holding Fuji's face, indeed. What was he thinking of?

Fuji reached over to cradle Ryoma's face with a hand, tilted his head, then brushed his lips against the latter's forehead, butterfly-light. When he pulled back from the younger boy, his smile wavered, seemingly unsure. "Thank you, Ryoma."

The current captain for Seigaku Junior High's tennis team stared for a couple of minutes, nodded, then got up and began walking towards the court. "Let's have another game."

Fuji only smiled.

  
-----

  
Fuji could still remember the first time he met Karupin. Officially, of course. It was during Ryoma's second year in Seigaku Junior High, and the blue-eyed boy was over at his boyfriend's house for a match. The term still sounded a little wrong, somehow. _Boyfriend_. But Fuji was sure that he could do something about it. Although Ryoma certainly had a hard time digesting that when he discovered the true meaning behind the words 'date' and 'boyfriend'.

At any rate, the tensai was over at the temple for a match. When it was over, the both of them headed for Ryoma's room. The exact reason behind why they had gone up to Ryoma's room was lost on him. He couldn't remember, in fact. But when Ryoma opened the door, the first thing he saw was Karupin. Curled up on Ryoma's bed, sound asleep with the catnip between its paws.

That had been an incredibly endearing sight.

Karupin. It was a long fur Himalayan Spotted Cat. Not common in Japan at all, in fact. But it was incredibly beautiful, and Fuji had been amused by Ryoma's attachment to his cat. The younger boy later told him, Karupin was given to him when he was still in America, and when his family decided to return to Japan, the cat had to follow. Because he was a gift. And Ryoma certainly couldn't leave his cat behind in America while he moved back to staying in Japan permanently.

Their presence in Ryoma's room woke up the cat. Initially, it was wary of the newcomer, but after a few sniffs, and a couple of rounds around Fuji's feet, Karupin decided that it did like Fuji after all. Maybe, its fondness for Fuji was more like, a type of wary and grudging respect. Just like any other cat, Karupin was sharp, and it had been acutely aware of Fuji's innate personality and purpose in the Echizen household. But maybe, there were a few other side factors too, which contributed to Karupin rooting for Fuji when Ryoma didn't want to.

Say, for example, Fuji's lap.

If Fuji had a chance or the ability to ask Karupin, he certainly would. Since both the cat and its owner had developed some sort of strange attachment for Fuji's lap. Ryoma once said that Fuji had a very comfortable lap. And that was all the reason he needed to rest on the latter's lap every time. It had been amusing to watch Ryoma remove Karupin from Fuji's lap, only to have the cat attempt to scramble back onto it later when Ryoma was asleep. This meant that boy wonder had to inhale fur from his cat while napping, which woke him up eventually, of course.

The old Fuji would have laughed at the situation, but all he did was cradle both Ryoma and Karupin, and stroked their hair and fur, respectively.

Even now...

Karupin was occupying its usual position on Fuji's lap. Ryoma was playing some console game linked up to the television set. Now and then, Nanjirou would peer into Ryoma's room suspiciously, only to make disappointed tsking sounds and wander off with an absentminded look.

The tensai watched with a smile as Ryoma frowned at the television screen after losing yet another game.

"Ne Fuji..." The younger boy tilted his head to one side, hazel eyes sharp in the dim room. "Are you any good with this?"

Fuji peered at the controller offered to him for a moment before giving a soft laugh. "Saa. I'm actually not very good at playing electronic games."

Hazel eyes stared, then offered a searching look before turning away. "Mada mada dane."

The brunette only smiled, like he usually did.

Karupin yawned and stretched, before opening its eyes to stare at Fuji, then Ryoma. It scrambled off, mere moments before Ryoma flopped onto the other's lap with a bored look. Karupin seemed to give Ryoma curious look, before pawing him lightly and climbing on top of his body to curl into a ball of fur on his belly. The cat immediately went back to sleep.

Ryoma stared.

He turned his gaze to Fuji, noted the other's smiling face with a quiet, almost wide-eyed look before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep. And then, it felt like they had fallen into a familiar pattern, doing what they usually did. So Fuji raised his hand and combed gentle fingers through Ryoma's soft hair slowly, watching the latter's breathing gradually slow and deepen. When he was pretty sure that Ryoma was asleep, Fuji's fingertips slipped down the side of the hazel-eyed boy's smooth cheek, chin, and the almost delicate line of his throat before stopping right where the first button of Ryoma's shirt begins.

Karupin cracked open an eye to watch Fuji for a moment, before going back to sleep.

With a smile, and an almost snort to himself, Fuji reached pass the first button on Ryoma's shirt to stroke Karupin's fur, his touch on the cat just as gentle as it had been on Ryoma. Karupin purred, extended a paw, stretched, then shifted again on Ryoma's belly to get into a more comfortable position before going back to sleep.

Just as Nanjirou peered into the room for the tenth time that day, Fuji turned and smiled at the former tennis champion hiding behind part of the door. The smile was so innocent, so harmless and so well-timed that it raised alarms at the back of Nanjirou's head almost immediately. But the older man dismissed his own misgivings, and returned a cheeky grin. Now, if Fuji was a girl, he would not only be a very pretty girl, but he would also be a perfect wife. But he wasn't. And well... it wasn't his problem anyway. It was his son's. And so long as Ryoma played tennis in the way he wanted him to, Nanjirou was not going to complain about his son's taste. Oh, but he had better draft out a contract for his son to sign soon. Or give him some sort of an ultimatum, especially if it looked as if Fuji was here to stay. He had to make sure that he would get a grandchild eventually.

With an almost innocent shrug, Nanjirou closed the door behind himself and moved off down the hallway.

Fuji turned back to the sleeping boy on his lap, all traces of a smile on his face gone. The tensai opened his eyes and stared at Ryoma sleeping face, the emotion in his sharp, blue eyes frightening in its intensity.

"Mine."

And it was so soft in the quiet room, one would think that one was hearing things before realising that Fuji had said it at all.

  
-----

  
A perfect swing, meant to deliver the tennis ball straight over the net and into the opponent's court in a speed that was far too fast for non-players to actually catch. He had long since perfected his swing. There was no doubt about it. What he was lacking now, would have to be an opponent. Fuji was busy at the moment, having some local tournaments to participate in. Momoshirou was studying for a test due tomorrow, and as much as the spiky-haired youth wanted to play against Ryoma today, there was no way he could do it if he wanted to get promoted that year.

Ryoma pulled his cap low, and proceeded to serve against one of the walls, his mood dark.

"Echizen!"

Surprised, the current Seigaku Junior High tennis' club team captain turned and found one of his former opponents grinning at him. It was just as well that Yuuta didn't take after his older brother at all. If he did, Ryoma would have another annoying Fuji to handle. Unlike Fuji Syuusuke, Fuji Yuuta was a rather simple and straight-forward boy. There were very little complications when it came to his thought processes. And for that, Ryoma was somewhat grateful. After three years of dealing with the older Fuji, he had more than enough of the other's confusing smiles and too gentle gestures. But even then... even after he had been frustrated and annoyed beyond belief by Fuji's antics, he found himself unable to part with the older boy.

Maybe it was because he lost a game to Fuji last weekend.

Ryoma shrugged, then stared at Yuuta. The other youth gave him a slightly awkward smile before raising his racket in a friendly manner. "Let's have a match?"

The younger boy had also failed to mention that... since he started 'dating' Fuji Syuusuke, he had also started getting along well with Yuuta. Make it very well, even. Maybe it was because their age gap was not as big... but Ryoma suspected that it had more to do with how the both of them could never seem to defeat Fuji totally. It probably had lots to do with how the both of them were constantly running after Fuji, in one manner or another. A long time ago, Ryoma once told Yuuta that he had aimed far higher than the latter's brother. He still wasn't ready to take back his words yet. After all, since Fuji, he had definitely met far much stronger players, all of them providing him with vastly different techniques to break. But none of them were Fuji Syuusuke. None of them played with the type of perplexing mix of confidence and tenacity the tensai always exhibited.

As his match against Yuuta continued, the both of them merciless at the game, the younger Fuji mentioned something which almost made Ryoma miss a return.

"Ne, Echizen... did you know that Oniisan is going to stop playing tennis?"

Ryoma paused, then ran forward to intercept a volley. His voiced reflected nothing when he finally spoke. "He was?"

Unaware of the effects of his words on the other boy, Yuuta continued attacking Ryoma's defence, most of his concentration spent on the game. "Ahh, that was what he told me... the day before. I happened to be home for dinner..."

There was a sudden smash from Ryoma, which sent the tennis ball flying for Yuuta's face when it bounced off the court. It was only by a strange stroke of luck that the other boy managed to avoid the ball at all. Yuuta stared at the younger boy, slightly shocked. But underneath Ryoma's lowered cap, there was no way of telling what kind of expression he had on his shadowed face.

"Now, _this_ is definitely a surprise." Both boys turned to face the one who spoke, wariness written all over their faces.

Mizuki stood at the edge of the street tennis courts, smirking at them. Yuuta took a step back, the smile on his face slightly nervous. "Mizuki-san..."

Ryoma pulled his cap even lower, then muttered. "I'm going home."

"W-wait! Echizen-kun!" But by then, the young boy had already left the courts, leaving a bewildered Yuuta behind, and an outraged Mizuki. Ever since news of Fuji dating Ryoma got out, Mizuki's ability to annoy people seemed to have gone up by tenfold. But to Ryoma, he was always 'the guy whom Fuji defeated.' That had been a source of much anger and resentment from the other tennis player.

Suddenly, Yuuta felt that his day was going to be a lot, lot worse. Definitely worse than being unable to finish his match with Ryoma. He wasn't too worried about the match actually, since it was drawing to an end anyway, and Ryoma was leading. Furthermore, he was most probably going to see Ryoma again next week, so there was no lack of chances to play against him or finish up the game. Yuuta realised that he had a bigger problem to deal with at the moment.

For the rest of that day, Mizuki was a bundle of sullen anger bouncing from one end of the court to another.

  
-----

  
Hmmn. How should he explain to Ryoma the reason behind... his decision to stop playing tennis?

It wasn't as if he was honestly going to push the issue. Neither would Ryoma push the issue, to say the truth. Because if he made the decision to stop playing tennis, Ryoma knew that he had no right to make demands. Not unless he was going to pull the 'boyfriend' weight here, but Fuji seriously doubt that Ryoma would even consider that. Not that he would stoop low enough to try that either, even if he did realise that he could do something like that.

Explaining the situation to Yuuta had been simpler. His brother understood when he said he was going to stop. There weren't even any questions asked. Yuuta simply nodded and asked, 'You're still going to have practice matches with me, right?'

That had been too easy.

Sometimes, Fuji wondered if he had spoiled Ryoma, somehow, in his own manner. Maybe he had. But he would like to believe that he hadn't. Ryoma wasn't someone who could be easily spoiled. Neither was he someone who would take to being coddled easily. Maybe, Fuji might have to explain in depth the reason behind his decision to stop.

He was tired.

He wasn't tired of playing, actually. But tired of facing one tournament after another, tired of training so hard for something which he only had lukewarm interest in. His gift since young... the gift of playing tennis. He recalled how his parents would often remark about him, about the way he took to tennis the same way fishes took to water. It was something which he had, all along. Not something trained into him, not something instilled in him by parents who wanted their children to be champions. Then there was Yuuta, stubborn and headstrong Yuuta who was forever following his older brother's shadow. Yuuta, who played tennis only to break out of the cast his brother had given the family. The Fuji brothers. Both were talented players, but the older brother was a prodigy. For years, Yuuta had to live in that shadow, and when he decided enough was enough, Fuji couldn't be happier. For once, his brother was going to have some sort of ambition -though skewed as it was- and although it might not last him for his whole lifetime, at least... it was something. It was something which wasn't influenced by him, much. He certainly hadn't been influencing his brother to beat him at tennis, that was for sure.

"Ne, Fuji..." Fuji looked up from where he was sitting, greeting Ryoma with his usual smile.

There was something different about the younger boy today.

"I heard from Yuuta that you're going to stop playing tennis."

'Shimatta.'

So Ryoma was sharper than he thought. And well, Yuuta. Fuji shrugged, the smile on his face still sweet. "Ahh. Yes, that's true."

He wondered briefly then, if Ryoma was going to get angry. Most probably not. Ryoma wasn't quick to anger either. That had been incredibly amusing at first, and earlier on in their relationship, he had a habit of irking the younger boy just to see how far he could push him.

Ryoma shrugged, then dropped his racket bag beside Fuji's. He sat down on the bench too, leaning against Fuji and pulling his cap low before he spoke again. "Don't stop playing against me. I don't care if you want to stop playing for tournaments... but you have to continue playing against me."

"Saa..." Fuji smiled, then tilted his head, leaning against Ryoma in return.

"You have to continue training too."

"With you?"

A paused. Then Ryoma shrugged, or tried to shrug while leaning against Fuji. "If you want to."

The tensai smiled again, then reached over to pull Ryoma's cap off in a quick motion. "Arigatou."

The younger boy startled, turned, and was caught by Fuji, who gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Fuji smiled, slipping the cap on Ryoma again and yanking it down in an almost gentle motion. It covered the younger boy's eyes, and he froze, for the briefest of moments before righting his cap with a scowl.

By then, Fuji was already on his feet and holding his tennis racket, the smile on his face sweet as always.

"Care to have a match then, Ryoma?"

  
-----

  
Cheerful laughter drifted through the doors, and Ryoma paused before it, hesitating. Momoshirou had called him a couple of days ago, mentioning a reunion dinner at Kawamura's sushi restaurant. Just a dinner, for old time's sake. Ryoma was strongly resisting urges in himself which muttered "Don't go." They picked that day because it happened to be term holidays overseas, and Tezuka was (fortunately) back in the country. After his first year at Seigaku Senior High, Tezuka finally decided to accept the offer he was given to go overseas and further his studies. Of course, Ryoma had grumbled a bit about it, and about how he wouldn't be able to play against Tezuka when he was going to be continents away. But Fuji soothed over the younger boy's grumbling with a simple match-- one that had Ryoma wishing Fuji would always play tennis in that manner.

"Ryoma?" Fuji spoke up from behind him, and Ryoma froze. He had conveniently forgotten about Fuji standing behind him as well. Fuji had opted to pick him up first, so they could go down to the party together.

Ryoma lowered his head, then reached over to rest his hand on the door, hesitating again. Fuji smiled and placed his hand on top of Ryoma's, intending to slide the door open for him since he couldn't make up his mind. Right then, the door was pushed aside by Momoshirou, who beamed at both of them before noticing where their hands were placed. There was a somewhat awkward silence for a few moments.

"I didn't interrupt something, did I?"

Ryoma muttered, "No."

A few more moments passed in silence between the three boys while Momoshirou tried furiously to get his brain to work. Maybe he had taken too much sake just now.

"Ne, Momo! Who's at the door nya?" Kikumaru's voice drifted over above the noise, clear and sharp.

"Er..."

Fuji removed his hand from Ryoma's and stepped past the younger boy, entering the shop and offering everyone present a cheerful smile.

"Fuji!" Kikumaru jumped up from where he was sitting almost immediately, making a beeline for the tensai. Behind him, Oishi smiled a little apologetically at Fuji.

Then Ryoma stepped into the shop and Kikumaru froze with a cute expression on his face, his mouth making an 'O' shape. He hugged Fuji, regardless, giving the latter a cat-like smirk. "You came here with Ochibi-chan nyan?"

"Oi, Eiji..." Once again, Oishi gave Fuji an apologetic look. Kikumaru was his boyfriend, after all.

Without saying another word, Ryoma slinked off to sit beside Tezuka, head lowered. The former buchou nodded at him in greeting, and he gave a curt nod in return.

Fuji only smiled. "Ahh, I did."

And the merry making continued.

Three hours and numerous bottles of sake later, the only ones who weren't drunk were Ryoma (because he was underage so he couldn't drink), Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Kaidou and Inui. Maybe, it would have been more accurate to say that only Kawamura, Momoshirou and Kikumaru were drunk. And by then, they had also somehow managed to corner Ryoma, who was looking distinctively uncomfortable by the moment. Kaidou was sitting on Tezuka's right, staring morosely into a cup of tea. Fuji was sitting on Tezuka's left, slowly picking at his wasabi sushi. Inui was at the same table as Kikumaru, Oishi, Momoshirou and Ryoma. And then there was Kawamura at the table beside theirs, having passed out from too many cups of sake forced down his throat by Momoshirou and Kikumaru.

"Neeeeeeee Ochibi-chan..." Kikumaru gave Ryoma a rather glazed smile while leaning heavily against Oishi. "You have been dating Fuji for nearly three years already, nya?"

Ryoma stared at his former sempai with a look not unlike that of a trapped animal. Mumble. "Yeah."

Inui's ears immediately perked up at the mention of that topic, ready to record and process any interesting information given. Oishi gave Ryoma an apologetic look, and tried to shush Kikumaru up. Meanwhile, Momoshirou was attempting to spin an empty sake bottle on the tabletop, disinterested in the conversation.

"Mmmm... nyan..." Kikumaru slurred a little, then leaned in close to Ryoma with a cat-like look on his face. A drunk cat, at that too. "Share nya?"

There was silence for a few moments, then, "Share?"

The acrobatic player of the Golden Pair laughed, a little too loudly at the questioning expression on Ryoma's face. "Share the details nyan!"

Momoshirou jerked his head up suddenly, then waved a hand about drunkenly in disagreement. "Noooooooooooo I dun wanna knoooooow!"

"...details?" Ryoma stared at the people seated around the table.

Tezuka glanced at Fuji out of the corner of his eyes. Fuji only smiled, and continued eating his wasabi roll.

"Yeaaaah nya!" Kikumaru waved a hand about too, drunk. "Like-like... which stage you two are at nyaaan~"

Oishi gave his boyfriend a slightly pained look. "Eiji..."

No response from Ryoma.

"Ochiiiiibi-chaaan?"

When Ryoma finally spoke, his voice was strangely loud in the anticipating atmosphere of the restaurant. "We didn't do anything."

Pause. Then, "USO NYA~!!! AHAHAHAHAHA~ HOW CAN THAT BE NYAN~? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOOOOING FUJIIII~?"

Oishi cringed again. Ryoma noted absentmindedly how Oishi was going to get more wrinkles than he deserved at the rate things were going. Right then, Momoshirou's head connected with the tabletop in a dull thud, as he finally passed out from all the alcohol he took. Tezuka glanced over again. Fuji only smiled. There was a particularly manic glint to the light reflecting off Inui's glasses as he took out his notebook, muttering 'Data. Ii Data.' Kaidou continued staring into his cup. Kawamura snored, a little.

If Ryoma had a cap with him, he would have pulled it lower to cover his face. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"COME OOOOOOOONN OCHIBI-CHAAAAN~ SHAAAAARE NYA!" And then, in a spark of inspiration, Kikumaru added. "IF YOU SHAAARE WITH MEEEEE, I'LL SHAAAARE WITH YOOOOOU NYAN~ I CAN TELLLLL YOU, NYAAAA... OISHI IS REEEEAAALLY GOOOOD WITH HIS TONGUE-"

"EIJI!"

Fuji tried to stifled his laughter, but found that he couldn't, so he had to settle for laughing softly into his hand. Kaidou seemed to look even more miserable than before, if that was possible at all. Tezuka seemed to exude a type of... strange silence. The type that said he wasn't very amused by his current company at all.

Ryoma had sunk even lower into his seat, if it was possible at all. It was true. They did nothing. Nothing mentionable, nothing particularly memorable, and definitely nothing like Kikumaru and Oishi's tongue-something. There weren't even any kisses... well, those Fuji gave him while he was supposedly 'asleep' couldn't possibly be counted right? Whatever it was that Kikumaru was so fascinated with about Oishi, Ryoma certainly didn't share such similarities with Fuji. In fact, now that Kikumaru had raised the issue...

Since when did the two of them ever do what other couples did?

Wait, what exactly did other couples do, exactly? Erm, there must be some... some protocol? Some rules? No, wait, that had sounded a little wrong... There must be... some way for couples to behave, right? Kikumaru had mentioned a stage-something... So even if they were not exactly the norm... if Kikumaru and Oishi could be so happy together as a couple, Ryoma couldn't help wondering what was wrong with their relationship then, if they were still in a relationship at all.

With an almost petulant look, Ryoma glanced over to where Fuji was sitting. The tensai was having a quiet conversation with Tezuka, and he was all smiles about it. Something akin to irritation, and some other entirely new emotion flickered briefly in Ryoma before going out in a wink as he lost interest. He had more pressing matters on hand. Well, not exactly extremely pressing, but they were still kind of troubling, to say the truth. Because boy wonder never had such problems before. All these discussion about relationships and what not... he was not familiar with it, and he wasn't very sure if he wanted to be familiar with it, actually. Because it had seemed so complicated. But the question Oishi managed to ask him with a vaguely curious look before he left the shop made the gears in Ryoma's head suddenly start turning. And since then, he found that his thought processes wouldn't stop, despite repeated commands from him about that.

'If the two of you have been dating for three years, but you have done nothing... ne, Echizen, are you sure the two of you are really dating?'

For the rest of the night, Ryoma was faintly troubled by a problem which he couldn't put a finger on.

  
-----

  
"Ne, Fuji... are we really dating?"

Fuji paused in a mid-swing, then turned to Ryoma with a slightly curious look, eyes closed. "Hm?"

"Are we..." The younger boy began, then stopped, as if he had suddenly changed his mind. "Nothing."

Later, when the both of them dropped by at Fuji's house (courtesy of Yumiko-Oneesan), Ryoma suddenly realised that this was the first time he entered Fuji's room. The thought had never occurred before... because, well, usually, Fuji was the one who went over to the Echizen household. Ryoma had a tendency to not notice things that were unimportant. This had been one of those things, obviously.

"What's the matter?" Fuji smiled, his head tilted to one side, as he regarded Ryoma from inside his room. The younger boy was still standing by the doorway, the look on his face hesitant.

A slight shake of his head, and Ryoma stepped in. Fuji reached over to close the door. In the silence of the large household, the sound of the door closing had felt ominous to Ryoma for some strange and unfathomable reason.

Almost immediately, Fuji started taking off his t-shirt, and that caused some alarm in Ryoma. The former seemed to notice that and stopped, straightening his t-shirt again. "What's the matter?"

Ryoma shook his head.

To say the truth, ever since that night at the reunion party, Ryoma had been thinking. This was unusual of him, since he usually never gave issues that seemed unimportant to him much thought. In fact, he was someone who would forget about any matter raised if given enough time to get bored with it. Some might say that he had the attention span and the memory capability of a goldfish. Ryoma felt that it the reason behind his forgetfulness was simple. If it wasn't interesting, why should he bother himself over it? Chances were, even if it was interesting... if it had no relations to tennis, it wouldn't stay interesting for long.

So... at that current point of time, Ryoma was still wondering about what Oishi mentioned. Not in depth, but he had been wondering about it long enough that he had formed some rather peculiar opinions about it. Say... if he was to take Oishi and Kikumaru's behaviour around each other as some sort of example for normal couple behaviour... did that mean he had to be constantly loud and happy? But he wasn't, and neither was Fuji... and seriously speaking, he would rather be loud and happy. Even though the statistical probability of that for himself had been zero. Because the only other option available seemed to be that of the mother hen and he was sure that Fuji had more than enough fulfilled that one... Furthermore, he really didn't want to see Fuji loud and happy. It could prove to be a terrifying experience for him. And probably everyone else.

Actually, Ryoma had yet to understand why he was trying so hard, to begin with. Maybe it was because for so many years... Fuji seemed to be the only one who ever wanted to do anything, voluntarily. Like, going out and such. All Ryoma had ever initiated were tennis matches. It made him wonder if he was doing his part. Hmmn... so if he was Fuji's boyfriend, he should be... behaving differently from when he was _not_ Fuji's boyfriend, right? But Ryoma was pretty sure that he hadn't really behaved differently. The little kinks... they were beginning to total up in the wrong manner. Given Ryoma's nature, he would have forgotten about them in a bit. But there was a feeling of inadequacy. And he wanted to know how far he had to go before that strange feeling would disappear.

To make it short, boy wonder was curious. Really curious. Not going to give up being curious anytime soon, in fact.

Fuji shrugged, then took off his shirt and rummaged through his cupboard for a fresh one. "Would you like to change?"

"Iie."

The tensai paused, then straightened, the slightly curious look back on his face. "Okay."

The younger boy decided to sit by Fuji's bed, observing the room quietly, his mood growing dark. What had his fuss been about? It wasn't as if he had never seen Fuji without his shirt on before. After one year of sharing the same locker room in Seigaku Junior High... that had given him more than enough chances to see all the Seigaku regulars in various states of undress. Fuji changing in his own room was no different from Fuji changing in the locker room, right? Right. Even though there was something different about it... no, Ryoma decided, trying to straighten his thoughts. It was the same.

"Is there something wrong?" When Fuji spoke again, he startled Ryoma out of his reverie.

Silence, then, "Are we really dating, Fuji?"

A puzzled look. "We are not?"

More silence from boy wonder. "...that was what I was trying to ask you."

"Whether we are dating or not?"

"Nn."

Fuji paused, then seemed to consider the question seriously.

"I think we are," he finally concluded.

Another bout of sullen silence from Ryoma. Fuji was doing it again. Being se... no, it should be NOT being serious about things. That was what he was like, almost all the time. Although Ryoma did manage to get him to concentrate on their matches, somewhat... towards their supposed relationship, the same thing was happening all over again.

This meant that Ryoma had to do something about it. If he did want to do something about it in the first place, of course.

"I'm going home."

  
-----

  
"Bu-buchou! There's someone looking for you!" Ryoma straightened from where he was leaning against a tree observing the rest of the regulars train. Whoever that person was, he was lucky. Practice was going to end in a few minutes' time. If he had chosen to visit Ryoma earlier on, there was no way the current captain would entertain anyone who wasn't from the tennis club during practice. He had learned this from Tezuka. It was good advice, and it worked well, since it prevented the other club members from being distracted by whoever that person could be.

Some of the first year students were already picking up the used tennis balls strewn all over the three courts. Ryoma turned to see who his visitor was, and was greeted by the sight of Fuji in his Seigaku Senior High tennis club uniform, smiling at him in his usual manner.

He nodded at the other, then called out. "Practice is over for today! All first year students, proceed as usual!"

There was a flurry of activity on the courts as everyone began to hurry about their usual tasks, and Ryoma observed everything quietly, before he was satisfied and finally turned his attention back to Fuji again. "What's the matter?"

Fuji only shook his head, smile faint. "Let's go home together?"

Ryoma seemed to stare at him for a moment, then shrugged and started off for the locker room.

"This place certainly brings back fond memories."

The younger boy wasn't sure if Fuji was talking to him, or to himself. All around the both of them, the tennis club members were leaving, waving cheery goodbyes and giving tired, but cheerful smiles to each other before parting on their individual ways home. Some of them glanced curiously at Ryoma, and Fuji, who were both extremely quiet. When the both of them finally reached the locker room, there were only the first years left, and even they were gone in a moment, all polite bows and nervous smiles at their captain.

The buchou stepped into the empty locker room, glancing at Fuji briefly before starting to pack his things. The tensai stopped at the doorway to the room, the close-eyed look on his face indescribable. This was one of those moments where Ryoma was sure Fuji was thinking hard about something... or, at least, was troubled by something. The stagnant silence between the two boys was finally broken when Fuji suddenly spoke up, his voice softly curious.

"The other day... when you asked if we are really dating... is that question bothering you?"

Ryoma stared. Then shrugged. "Saa."

"Ah..." There was a small frown caught between Fuji's eyebrows. "Is it because you feel that... we're not dating seriously enough?"

Another shrug. "Who knows."

The frown on Fuji's face deepened, slightly. And in a flash, it was gone, replaced by his usual smile. It was Ryoma's turn to frown instead, annoyed by what was going on. The tensai stepped into the empty locker room and closed the door behind himself; the turning of the lock was an audible and rather ominous sounding click in the small room. Startled by the unexpected move from Fuji, the younger boy looked up from his bag, wide-eyed.

"Fuji..."

The brunette opened his eyes and neared Ryoma, slowly backing him up against one of the walls. In a fluid motion, the tensai had his boyfriend's cap removed and tossed over his own shoulder. He then placed one hand on the left side of Ryoma's head, and the other on the right side of his waist. It was unnerving to look at Fuji straight in the face up close. That was the first thought on Ryoma's mind. And everything else after that was distracted by the lightning quick shifting of emotions in the familiar pair of blue eyes.

"I'm sorry if I have disappointed you, Ryoma. I will... remedy that immediately."

Soft lips that hovered so near, Ryoma thought he could feel the other's words on his lips, even.

Taunting. "Are you afraid?"

Faint shake, and some of the petulant look resurfaced on boy wonder's face.

"Good."

A soft kiss pressed on the corner of his lips, and Ryoma was glad to note that he didn't flinch at all. He was sure... that if he had flinched, the situation would turn nasty very rapidly. If there was one thing which Ryoma could detect a few hundred miles off, it would be danger. On hindsight, maybe provoking Fuji wasn't such a good idea after all. But Ryoma wanted to know... wanted to see for himself. What this relationship meant to Fuji. He wasn't doing this to maintain their relationship. He was doing this because he was curious, and frankly speaking, he had never really faced an angry Fuji before. How far could he push the other boy? That was an intriguing thought. And... after all, weren't couples supposed to have little tiffs now and then? In Ryoma's newly found opinion, the two of them were long overdue for one, by the looks of it. Of course, someone had forgotten to mention to boy wonder that quarrels between couples were not good news. And arguments incited by one of them were even worse. But Ryoma didn't know... and what he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him... yet.

It was eerie to face Fuji with his eyes opened, though. That, nobody could deny.

"Ne, Ryoma..."

Was it him or had Fuji's voice suddenly deepened? Ryoma suddenly realised that-- yes, when Fuji smiled with his eyes opened, it was downright scary. Heartbeats were strangely amplified, and in a sudden, Ryoma finally noticed that the other was a little too close for the position they were in to be totally comfortable. Another light brush of soft lips, against Ryoma's lips this time, before Fuji finally spoke again with a smile.

"This is going to be fun."

  
End

Date Completed: 180603  
Date Revised: 200603


End file.
